Trapped
by Kiera Riordan
Summary: Voldemort's daughter is coming to Hogwarts, but is she as really loyal as he thinks? Or has she got her own agenda entirely? PreHBP. HPO.C. RWHG DMGW
1. Chapter 1

**- Chapter One - **

**Birthday Party**

Jasmine stepped lightly down the marble staircase into the entrance hall; she hated these parties, having to get dressed up and make pointless conversation. She'd taken as long as possible to get ready, finally deciding on a full length red dress that fit nicely showing off her curves that made men go crazy.

The few people left in the hall that had not yet gone into the ballroom stared at her. People always stared, most people would get use to it but it still made her uncomfortable.

She was about to make her way into the party when a podgy sort of girl caught her eye, she was smiling broadly, her hair and make up was a mess and her too tight dress was twisted as she hurried off to find a bathroom to clean herself up.

Jasmine frowned slightly, flipping her dark curls over her shoulder, she walked out the way the girl had come, entering the garden and following the path until she came to the fountain where a satisfied looking Draco Malfoy sat smoothing back his hair.

"So, am I supposed to get all jealous now?" she drawled but he just turned and smirked. "Do you know how old that girl is?"

He thought for a moment. "Fifteen?" he guessed shrugging his shoulders. Draco Malfoy had been Jasmine's only friend for as long as she could remember. He was the only one her father ever thought was 'worthy' enough of her attentions. But he was also the only one she could ever trust; the two knew each other more than anyone else.

"Not quite, her birthday is not till January," she smirked but he just shrugged his shoulders again.

Draco rolled his eyes as he saw her face. "Oh come on Jay!" he wined. "Her parents practically threw her at me! I had to do something to stop her from giggling!"

"Whatever. Come on, I'm expected inside."

He stood and straightened his jacket before taking her arm and leading her back to the house. "You can't tell me you actually enjoyed that!"

He shrugged. "Its sex, what can I say, I'm a guy."

The two walked into the party, the room was full of fake smiles and laughter. No one actually came to celebrate Narcissa birthday, just to come and show off, prove that they're better that everybody else.

Fixing a smile on her face Jasmine let Draco lead her through the crowd.

"I need a drink before I talk to anyone," she whispered, he nodded and stopped a waiter, getting two wines.

"Thankyou."

"Best go say 'Happy Birthday', then," Draco muttered and they walked over to Narcissa who was surrounded by people eyeing her gifts, obviously deciding who bought the best present, who was stingy, things to bitch about the next day etc etc.

"Ah, Draco," the blonde greeted, holding out her arms elegantly, she hugged him and he kissed her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Mother," he smiled, stepping back and Jasmine stepped forward giving her a small hug and kissing her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Narcissa," she smiled.

"Thankyou, Jasmine," She turned to the man beside her, he was staring at Jasmine's chest shamelessly. "I'd like you to meet Dominick Nottingham, an old friend of mine."

"Now, now Narcissa, not that old," he smiled showing off yellowing teeth. The teen forced herself to smile back.

"Nice to meet you," he took her hand and kissed it, not taking his eyes off her chest, Jasmine suddenly wishing she'd worn something else.

"Why don't you two go off for a dance," said Narcissa and the balding man took her out onto the dance floor before anyone could argue. Keeping hold of one hand he placed the other on her waist, pulling her close, she could smell the cigar smoke in his breath and it was making her feel sick but she kept up the indifferent mask.

Praying the song would be a quick one, she kept her gaze over his shoulder until his hand began to move down her back. She was about to excuse herself when Draco came up and tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," he said coldly giving a trade mark Malfoy glare that made him quickly let go of her and hurry off. She shook her head as Draco took her hands and the pair continued to dance.

"Did you see him put his hand on my ass!" she hissed.

"Why do you think I came over here so fast?"

"I was about to slap him!"

"I know."

"I'm so sick of all this crap."

"Tell me about it."

"You think they'd get bored of polite chitchat and fake smiles."

"Yeah right."

They both heard Narcissa's high pitched, fake laugh as she accepted another birthday gift and Jasmine groaned softly, stepping closer she leaned her head on his shoulder, hiding her face in his neck. He moved his hand to the small of her back as the lavender smell of her shampoo filled his nose, any other girl and this would have turned him on but this was Jay, he got over his attraction to her last year.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Blaise keeps eyeing me up and down and it's getting really annoying," she whispered. Slowly, he made them turn and sure enough Blaise Zabini was standing by the wall checking out her ass, he glared at him and made a threatening gesture behind her back, he saw and quickly walked away.

"Thankyou," she whispered.

"Well, I do have to defend my 'property' as my father put it."

"He said that!" she exclaimed, standing up straight, her eyes flashing angrily and he nodded. "Ooh! I'm gonna get him one day, just wait until he stuffs up and I'll curse him into oblivion! Don't you dare go around saying that! Trust me, I'll find out!"

"I'm not that stupid, thankyou very much."

"I never said you were I'm just warning you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Later that evening, the pair and moved back out onto the dance floor when Draco realised Jasmine was flirting with someone over his shoulder.

"OK, who are you flirting with over my shoulder?"

"I don't know who he is. Tall, dark and handsome, standing next to Lestrange." They both turned again and he searched out the man with her description.

"Hmm, don't remember his name, nephew to the Caldwells, visiting from America." Jay smirked.

"Well then, I think I'll go invite him to the country." She stepped away to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't make me look like a fool." He warned.

"Please Draco, everybody knows what you do when you take girls 'for a walk', honestly." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine then, that blonde over there looks pretty delicious anyway," and he walked over to a girl with fake blonde hair and a sizes too small white dress.

Rolling her eyes she smiled coyly at the American before walking over to the bar and getting a wine, wanting something stronger.

She stood there for a minute, surveying the crowd, nodding to certain people when she felt someone come up behind her. Smirking slightly knowing who it was she turned slowly.

'He looks even better up close!'

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure to meet you yet, Adam White," he said smoothly holding out his hand, she handed him hers and he kissed it softly.

"Nice to meet you, Jasmine Riddle."

"Of course, I'm honoured to be in the same room with one such as yourself." Jasmine almost sighed. Same lines as always.

"I hear you're visiting us from America."

"Yes, but I'm afraid we don't have such delicate beauties at home, but perhaps I shouldn't say that."

"And why would that be?" she asked curiously.

"Well, from what I've heard you're Draco Malfoys girl, strictly hands off."

"Really! Where did you hear that from?" she asked seductively, stepping closer to him. He smiled down at her, obviously thinking he'd won her over.

"Just about every guy in this room, but then again he seems to be occupied," he nodded behind her and she turned to see Draco leaving with the blonde, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes she turned back to Adam, running a hand down his chest.

"Well, if Draco gets to have his fun, I can have mine too, right?"

"Of course," he growled softly.

Taking his hand she led him through the crowd and out the door, going down the hall and into a small sitting room adjacent to the library. Waving her wand, a fire jumped up in the grate sending a warm glow through out the room, turning back to see Adam watching, licking his lips, smiling coyly she pushed him back, he fell onto an armchair and she lifted her dress up past her knees and straddled his lap, kissing him roughly. He ran his hands up and down her thighs but she pushed his hands away before starting on his shirt. His hands went back, pushing further up but she pushed him away again and stood back up.

"Get undressed," she ordered and he stupidly obeyed, stripping down to his boxers before sitting back down. Getting out her wand she waved it lazily and ropes came out and tied him to the chair.

"Ooh, kinky!" he growled. Straightening her dress she rolled her eyes no longer feeling like playing she leaned over him smiling sweetly.

"See you in the morning cutie!" And she turned and left.

"No! Come on…" he called but his voice was blocked out as the door shut.

'Thank the Goddess for silencing charms!' Smiling to herself she made her way upstairs to find Dray.

Jasmine knew Draco never took girls into his own room, that was his haven; instead she went to the guest wing. Walking down the hall she was about to knock on a door when it opened and the blonde walked out, hair a mess.

"Hello, Tessa," Jasmine smirked, she looked at her fearfully, before muttering a small 'hello' and hurrying off down the hall, she watched her, amused before stepping into the room where Draco was standing by the messed-up bed doing up his shirt.

"At least that one was of age," she congratulated.

He smirked. "I could tell."

You groaned. "I so did not want to know!"

He just smirked.

"Come on, let's go to your room," and she left without waiting for him to follow.

The pair went back to Draco's room. Decked out in silver and shades of blue it was extremely calming. Jasmine loved his rooms.

She walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey, two glasses and sat down, Draco closing the door behind him and joining her.

"So, how was it with our American friend?" he asked, taking his glass.

"The same as the rest of you jerks, egotistical and a player."

Draco smirked. "Where did you leave him?"

"In the sitting room," she drained her glass and refilled it thinking. "But he actually said something interesting."

"Really?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow, reaching for the bottle.

"Yeah, he said that everyone's been warned about me, in a different way than normal."

"In what way?"

"That I'm strictly hands off, Draco Malfoys girl." Draco nodded.

"Tessa said something similar; all the girls had been told to stay away from me."

"Well that explains why she looked at me like I was the devil herself when she left, probably thought I was going to hex her." Draining her second glass she waved her wand and soft music began to play. Kicking off her shoes she stood and twirled around the table over to Draco and grabbed his free hand.

"Dance with me?" she pouted.

"Come on Jay, haven't you had enough?" he grumbled and she shook her head smiling sweetly. He groaned and drained his glass before standing up; she did another twirl before spinning in a circle around him.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

"The complete and total opposite of the sophisticated crap we have to do down stairs," she laughed, Draco grabbed her around the waist and threw her up over his shoulder and carried her through another set of doors into his bedroom, dropping her onto the bed before laying down over her, supported by his arms.

"So, you kiss the American but not me?" he pouted.

"If you really want to end up the same as he did, it can be arranged," Jasmine laughed when there was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" called out Draco angrily but it opened anyway and in stalked a very drunk Lucius.

"You will not talk to me like that you ungrateful little…" but he trailed off when his eyes finally focused and he saw Jasmine. "Oh, your busy, I'll talk to you tomorrow." And he stumbled back out slamming the door.

"I'm surprised he can still walk around." Jay muttered, pushing Draco back so he rolled over to the other side.

"Oh, come on! It was just a little interruption!" he laughed but she just smiled at him.

"Sorry mate, not in the mood any more!" she laughed.

"You never are." He grumbled.

"Not for you!" She giggled as he continued to grumble.

Eventually the two fell asleep atop the covers fully dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

**Orders**

The next morning Jasmine slipped out of the room before Draco woke up, he was always so grumpy in the mornings, even more so with a hangover.

Hurrying through the silent manor, everyone still passed out she got to her own rooms and dumped her shoes and sitting at the vanity, taking the pins out of her hair.

"Have fun last night?" came a smooth voice and she spun around to see her father sitting one of the high backed leather armchairs in front of the extinct fire place, a glass in hand. She smirked back before turning back to the mirror.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really? Because I heard the funniest story, it seems McNair found a very embarrassed Mr White tied to a chair in the sitting room last night. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Jasmine turned back, smiling sweetly. "He was trying to take advantage of me Daddy," she simpered before grinning evilly. "And he was pissing me off."

He laughed softly. "Yes, but you and Mr Malfoy seemed to get along fine last night, all night and this morning."

"Which Mr Malfoy are we talking about?" she asked innocently.

"Really was Lucius there too?"

"Well what do you want to hear? That I was a wild child and we had hot and kinky sex all night, or I'm a good little girl?"

"The truth," he said simply.

"I can still wear white," she answered simply. "We only talked, drank and slept, nothing more. Draco's a friend."

"I must admit I'm glad you're not like every other girl around here."

"You mean all the sluts?" He chuckled again.

"Yes, it shows strength, I'm proud of you."

"Thankyou, Father, it means a lot to me." She said softly.

"So, you all ready for Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"Suppose, I still don't understand though."

"What don't you understand?" Standing up she went over and sat in the chair across from him. He had changed a lot in the last few months. Gone was the skeletal ghostly appearance, he now looked like a normal handsome 40 year old with a strong jaw and dark hair, grey lines at the temple. But his eyes, they were still blood red.

"Well, you're sending me to Hogwarts to be taught under a Mudblood loving fool and with Potter. Saying that it's because you want me to get closer to Draco is a pretty crappy reason."

He surveyed her carefully before rubbing his chin. "I suppose I should have known it was stupid to tell you such a thing, I do have other plans for you, but, at the moment all I want you to do is go to school, get into Slytherin and don't draw attention to yourself."

"OK," she nodded, knowing it would be pointless to pry any further. He placed his glass down on the table between them before standing up and looking down at her.

"I must leave, things to attend to. I won't see you before you go to school but I will write." Jasmine stood and walked over to him.

Hugging her father was a very different experience. Not that she'd ever experienced a hug from any other parental figure, but she knew it was not normal. It didn't hold the same warmth as a hug from Draco would but it wasn't exactly cold. Draco said she was lucky, he never got hugs from his parents. Hugs with Father held respect and that's all she cared about, it was as close as she was ever going to get to love from him. She pulled away and smiled up at him.

"I know this sounds so stupid but, be careful, OK?"

He laughed softly. "OK, goodbye, my daughter." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room, his robes billowing out behind him.

Looking down at the table Jasmine picked up the glass he'd left and downed it in one go, coughing as it burned her throat. Her father had strong tastes. Shaking her head she made her way across the room and into the bathroom, slipping off her dress as she went. Stepping under the hot spray she almost moaned in relief as it soothed her hangover.

After standing under the water for a good half an hour her skin was starting to wrinkle. Stepping out she wrapped herself up in a fluffy towel and left the bathroom. After casting a drying charm of her hair she slipped on a black tank top and baggy jeans with plain silver hoops in her ears and her trainers before heading down to the kitchen. No one else would be up until noon so there was no need to eat in the dining room.

"Good morning Miss!" squeaked Cheeky as she sat down on a stool.

"Morning, Cheeky, Missy, Sneaky and Slinky, how are you all this morning?"

"Good, Miss!" they all replied together.

"What do you want for breakfast, Miss?" asked Sneaky.

"Um, how about scrambled eggs on toast and some orange juice."

"Make that two, with some bacon with mine," said Draco coming into the kitchen.

"Of course, Miss and Sir." The house elves all ran off and started cooking as Draco sat down across from her.

"Sleep well?" Jasmine asked.

"Can't complain," answered Draco.

"Father came and spoke to me this morning."

"Really?" his hand stopped in midair as he reached for his drink.

"Yeah, I asked him about the Hogwarts thing."

"And?"

"He said he does have plans for me but at the moment he just wants me to be a good little girl and stay outta trouble." Cheeky came over and put your plates down. "Thanks."

"What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know," she sighed and the two began to eat in silence for a few minutes. "Well, your father tells you to make Potters life a living hell, but mine says 'not to draw attention to myself', so I think it means I'm not to bate him as you do, so I stay away and keep out of both his good and bad books. But being in Slytherin and being seen with you will automatically make him wary of me…I hate it when he does this."

"You'll work it out, doesn't matter what you do it always works out."

"Yeah, hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : H**ey People! Sorry it's taken foreverfor me to update! Gotta say thanks to Squiggles.Candi for the support!

**-CHAPTER THREE-**

**Off To Hogwarts**

Draco walked down the hall and knocked on Jasmine's door.

"You ready, Jay?"

Inside, the girl in question was still running around, getting ready for her first trip to Hogwarts. Standing in front of the full length mirror she took in her appearance. The two of them had to go through Muggle London so she was dressed in muggle jeans and a black tank and jacket, her hair down. She just needed the final touch. Grabbing a necklace she went and opened the door for Draco and held it out to him.

"Put it on me?" He took it from her and she turned around, lifting her hair so he could put it on.

"Thanks," waking back over to her trunk she shrunk and put in the empty owl cage, both hers and Draco's had already left for Hogwarts, locked it and shrunk the whole thing, adding it to her shoulder bag. Turning back to Draco she grinned slightly nervous.

"Let's go!"

The two left her room and walked through the many halls until they came to the main foyer just as Narcissa came in.

"Finally, quick, in the fire!" she ordered, hands on her hips impatiently.

Jasmine grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stood before the flames. "Goodbye Narcissa." Throwing the dust in the flames glowed green. "The Leaky Cauldron!" she called and stepped in, closing her eyes and holding onto her bag tightly.

Appearing out of the fireplace in a dimly lit bar, Jasmine brushed off her clothes, stepping out of the way as Draco arrived behind her. The pair left the bar and entered Muggle London.

Even though Jasmine's father hated muggles he'd once employed a man for a week to teach her everything she needed to know to blend into the muggle world. So unlike Draco, she knew how to get around and wasn't stopping to stare or point at something every minute. Though it was only a short walk to the station, Jasmine was glad they'd left early.

"Draco!" she said angrily, yanking him away from a cardboard cut out of an actor he was poking, trying to make it move.

"What? It's stupid, it doesn't move!"

"Picture's don't move in the muggle world."

"Exactly, as I said before, stupid." He smirked.

Finally reaching the station, without anymore incidents, the pair slipped through the barrier and back into the wizarding world. Taking in the massive red steam engine surrounded by all the happy students and families, exactly how Draco had described it. Jasmine felt her nervousness come back.

"Come on, this way," said Draco nudging her slightly to the left and she turned to see a familiar group of Slytherins, Crabbe, Goyle, Zambini and Nott standing around together.

Jasmine groaned. "Do we have to?"

Draco grinned. "Don't you want to spend time with our darling, backstabbing, evil Slytherins?"

"Oh, well, when you say it like that, how can I refuse," she rolled her eyes.

"Have to hold up appearances, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah, doesn't mean I have to like it though," she pouted.

"Don't have to like what?" came an annoyingly high pitched voice. The pair turned to see pansy Parkinson, the official Slytherin Slut. And unfortunately, Draco's number one fan.

"Having to come to Hogwarts and mingle with Mudblood trash," she sneered.

"Oh," she said, not taking her eyes off Draco and linking her arm though his, trying to pull him away from Jasmine. "So how was _your _holiday's sweetie? I missed you _terribly_." She battered her eyelashes and Jasmine had to turn away before she started laughing at Draco's disgusted expression.

He detached her arm from his and stepped back out of her reach. "Not now Parkinson." Jasmine again resisted the urge to laugh at the girl's face and followed Draco onto the train. Finding an empty carriage Draco stormed in and flopped down on the seat, but being a Malfoy he managed to make it look graceful.

"Uh, another year with that slut," he groaned, covering his eyes dramatically. Closing the door Jasmine joined him.

"Don't worry," she smirked.

He moved his hand and opened one eye to look at her suspiciously. "Why? What are you thinking?"

"Well, even though Pansy practically ignores me now, she is not stupid enough to go directly against me. So you simply say that we are seeing each other and she wouldn't dare piss me off and give it a week and it will get back to our parents and they'll stop hounding us about getting together and will give me more time to perfect my little 'we're just not right for each other' speech."

Draco grinned and bumped her shoulder with his. "It's times like these I remember why I hang around you."

Unfortunately, that's when the door burst open and the other Slytherin 6th years burst in, turning Draco's smile into a scowl.

------------------------------

The next two hours were spent listening to everyone talk Quidditch (Zabini and Nott), what new clothes they got (Pansy and Millicent) and what they ate (Crabbe and Goyle).

Jasmine sat in silence just observing everyone and no one dared to disturb her. Not that you could tell by looking at her Jasmine was uncertain about how she was going to act when she got to Hogwarts. Her fathers orders of 'stay out of trouble' were starting to get on her nerves. She had no idea of how she was going to handle things. Should she hide I the background or make a stand next to Draco but not say anything?

Draco leaning over and touching her arm broke her out of her thoughts. "You wanna get out of here? Go for a walk?" she smiled and nodded and the pair stood and left, Draco taking her hand, both of them ignoring Pansy as she glared, seemingly trying to burn a hole in the back of Jasmine's head.

Entering the quiet of the hall Draco sighed. "I cannot believe I use to fit in with them."

"Yeah, well how do you think I felt at Drumstrang? Everyone is evil there!" she grinned, lightening the mood. Draco gave a small grin, appreciating the effort and put his arm around her shoulder and hugging her, an easy thing to do with his 6ft frame against her 5"6.

"It's good to have you here, Jay," he murmured into her hair before pulling back and they began to wander down the train.

Half way down Jasmine was beginning to get annoyed. "What is with people? Can't they mind their own business!" she hissed. As they'd passed the carriages, many had stuck their heads out to look at the pair walking together. Everyone was wondering who it was with the Slytherin Ice Prince.

Draco smirked. "Well, I suppose you must feel pity for them. They are obviously staring because we are the most beautiful and amazing things they'll probably ever see in their insignificant lives."

"Oh but of course, how could I forget?" grinned Jasmine.

"It's ok, see; even you are blinded by how gorgeous I am."

"Keep dreaming, you vain git."

--------------------------

They had almost reached the end of the train when Draco removed his arm. "I just have to go to the bathroom. Be back it a bit."

"Sure, I'll wait here, just remember, you shake it more than twice and you're playing with yourself!" she grinned, leaning up against the window to wait. He rolled his eyes and walked off to find a bathroom. Looking around a bit Jasmine decided to walk around a bit more, she was wandering down the corridor when someone ran around the corner and collided with her, knocking them both to the ground.

Blinking rapidly to get rid of the pain in her head she looked up to become locked in a pair of startling green eyes.

"Uh, sorry," the guy muttered, blushing slightly. To Jasmine's horror she started to blush back as they both realised the closeness of their bodies.

"That's all right," she whispered back.

They both looked down and saw the position they'd landed in. He was on top of her, with one leg on either side of her hips, a hand on her waist, the other holding himself up so he didn't crush her Jasmine had one hand by her head and the other pushed up on his chest. You both blushed even harder.

"Sorry," he said again and pushed himself up.

"Don't worry about it," she said, taking the offered hand as he helped her to her feet. "Thanks."

"Um, I haven't seen you around before." He said nervously.

"You wouldn't have, I'm new, just transferred."

He grinned and she could've sworn she felt her knees weaken. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Harry."

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Jay…" came Draco's voice, cutting her off as he came around the corner, stopping when he saw Harry. His relaxed expression became a scowl. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed and Jasmine dropped Harry's hand when she realised she was still holding it.

"How is that your business?" said Harry, sounding equally furious.

Needing to diffuse the situation quickly, Jasmine stepped back over to Draco and placed a hand n his arm. "Hey Draco," she said calmly, noticing how Harry looked shocked for a second before scowling even darker. Unfortunately, Draco noticed too and put an arm around her waist and pulled her against him sneering.

"Yes, she's mine so why don't you just bugger off back to the Weaselette."

At this Harry's glare intensified, glanced at Jasmine and muttered "whatever", before spinning on his heel and, storming back the way he came. Once he was out of sight Draco gripped Jasmine's arm tightly and forced her to face him.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" he hissed furious.

Jasmine tried to pull away. "Ok, Draco, I think you're taking this jealous boyfriend thing just a little bit too far."

"This isn't a 'jealous boyfriend thing' Jasmine! Are you out of your bloody mind?" His grip getting stronger, his fingers were digging into her arms. Pissed at his behaviour, Jasmine let loose a little bit of wandless magic and zapped him, causing his to let go. She pushed him up against the wall behind him and grabbed his tie, pulling him down so his face was level with hers.

"You may be my best friend Draco Malfoy, and I may let you get away with a _lot_ of things no one else would. But _no one _manhandles me like that. Got it?" she hissed before letting him go. "Now what the bloody hell is your problem?"

His anger slightly cooled Draco took a deep breath to compensate for the air he lost when Jasmine grabbed him and straightened his shirt before hissing.

"That, Jasmine, was Harry Potter, aka the Boy Who Lived."

Jasmine looked up startled. That was Harry Potter? She could not believe it. The one guy she is supposed to stay away from is the first one she runs into. Bloody hell! That was the guy her Father has been trying to kill for 17 years? She suddenly felt very put out. No one has ever mentioned he was that hot!

"Oh."

"Yes, oh," he sneered. Jasmine lowered her head embarrassed. How could she not have noticed that?

Realising how his words had affected her Draco pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry for hurting you Jay; I just want you to stay out of this for as long as possible, which means staying away from him. I just want you safe."

Jasmine nodded and rested against his shoulder. She knew he was right but she couldn't help but think about those eyes. There was not that many people in the world that could make her feel strongly about anything or anyone other than anger. And now Harry Potter was one of them. His touch had sent shivers down her spine, she had to admit she was disappointed when Draco turned up, but he was right.

She could not have anything to do with Harry Potter.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again.

"Don't be, you're right," she whispered back.

The pair were standing there for a while until a group of Hufflepuffs walked past, staring wide eyed and she decided it would be a good idea to head back to the compartment. A glare from Draco and everyone fell silent and Jasmine was free to get lost in memories of a pair of emerald eyes.

---------------------------------

A few hours later Jasmine awoke to someone poking her in the side. She tried to bat them away but it continued. Getting pissed she pulled out her wand and eyes closed began to recite a very nasty curse when he wand was pulled out of her hand.

"Hey!" Opening her eyes she found herself face to face with a grinning blonde. "Go away Malfoy." She groaned, closing her eyes again.

"Ok, fine then, if you want to sit on the train all night and go back to London, I'll just leave you alone."

Her eyes snapped open and she realised the compartment was empty and the train had stopped. She jumped up. "Shit!" Snatching her wand out of his hand she hurried out of the train to the almost empty station. Draco followed sniggering lightly until she gave him a death glare Snape would've been proud of. The pair jumped into the last carriage waiting for the missing students and it took off, unfortunately it was already occupied. Jasmine sat by the window as Draco slid down next to her and took her hand.

While Jasmine could happily ignore people, Draco had a problem with letting things go without comment so of course he ripped into the pair about your age sitting across from them with the Hufflepuff emblem on their robes.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" he sneered and the two quickly looked anywhere but at the other occupants. Jasmine hid a smile as Draco continued to scare the two girls with his glare. When the carriage finally came to a stand still they were already out of their seats and out the door. Jasmine grinned at a satisfied looking Draco Malfoy.

"You sure have a way with people; I can't see why you don't work in public relations!"

"I know, it's just my charm," He smirked stepping out of the carriage and leading them through the crowd, most people quickly moving out of the way after a cold glare from him. This worked until he stopped before a stern looking woman with square spectacles. She looked around Draco and down at her.

"Miss Whitewood, please, follow me, you need to be sorted. Move along Mr Malfoy." Draco gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before disappearing into the crowd. Holding her head up high and ignoring the curious looks from the surrounding students she followed the woman into the castle and into a side room off the Great Hall where a group of first years were waiting nervously. Standing before her was a particularly small boy who looked close to tears, his body shaking.

Silently, Jasmine placed her hand on his shoulder and let out a rush of calm energy. The boy looked up at her shocked and she smiled softly, he hesitantly smiled back and the shakes stopped. Removing her hand she looked up as the woman re-entered the room.

"Once you walk through theses doors you will be sorted into your house, they are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Whichever house you get put into you will respect, the good things you do, will earn your house points, while when you misbehave you will lose points. Now, follow me." She finished and opened the doors, indicating for them to follow her into the hall.

------------------------------------

Please review. makes a girl write faster!


End file.
